R&R
by Bolondka
Summary: Shepard and co. having a little poker party then as she's found out... A future chapter for my main story or an oneshot if you wish. fShep/SI


Here's a short chapter/oneshot for my other story Big Mess Effect. This can show you what way I planning to go with relationships in my main story.

This is my first story rated M (in english) and to be honest I'm not sure how I succeeded grasping the female-male interaction :) Any constructive criticism is welcome

* * *

'I'm out.' Announced Kaidan sitting only in his underwear, while Shepard swiped off the table, taking the pot. Again.

'Oh, come on. It's so much fun.' Pouted the commander.

'Not for me. I lost everything.' Said the lieutenant, shaking his head and standing up from the table.

'You still have one piece. Play that and maybe you win back the rest. Sir.' Added Ashley with a wink, who were sitting there only in her T-shirt and shorts - and whatever was under them. I think I'm gonna find out soon if she keeps playing against Shep.

'No, thanks. I think I just watch.' He replied

'No-no.' Chirped in Shepard. 'You either play or leave. There's no free show.'

'Then I take my leave. Have fun guys.' He waved and left the lounge.

'Okay next round!' Announced Shepard with a feral grin.

Five minutes later Ash was only wearing her sports bra and some tiny thongs, I still had my T-shirt and boxers on while the table was filled with many different gadgets, armour pieces and alien originated dresses from Garrus, Tali and Wrex.

Everybody was on the edge. the chief was playing to keep her bra and T, Wrex for his shotgun and armour, Garrus for his sniper rifle and undergarments which he kept on himself for now. Fortunately. From the looks he gave he probably worried more for his sniper than his dignity. Tali kept pulling out more of her gadgets from her suit's million pockets. Cheater.

The only one at the table who was as calm as a salarian watching hanar and asari porn was Shepard. With that tiny, barely visible smile on here face while she was concentrating on her cards. She still had everything. She only took off her hoody because she felt a little bit hot. Cheater number 2.

'Okay, then let's see what have you got. She said and looked expectantly at Tali. Two pairs. Jacks and tens. Garrus had two pairs. Aces and fives. It's getting better for me. Ash a Flush. Wrex a single pair with the river? Okay, let's continue.

'Four of a kind, ha!' I exclaimed happily showing my fives. 'Uber that, Shep!'

'As you wish' she said softly, innocently and revealed her cards. Royal Flush. Everybody was just looking at that speechless.

'With all do respect Ma'am...' Ashley was the first to say something, but she couldn't continue after the implied "fuck you" tone of her half-sentence. She just started removing her bra, carefully covering her breasts with one hand. She looked utterly pissed sitting there in a small thong.

'Sorry guys, but I won.' She said not at all apologetically, rather happily while tried to wrench the sniper rifle out of Garrus' grasp, then swiping off the table. Again. I was so pissed I just yanked off my shirt and threw it in her face.

'I'm out.' I said and stood up from the table. Carefully not looking in the direction of the undressing turian and krogan. Seeing them nude would be awkward later on...

'Me too.' Said Ash as she got up as well.

'No more games? A chance to win back your stuff?' Shepard pouted, while shuffling the deck.

'I rather try the lottery.' Muttered the chief and downed her glass. 'I'm going to sleep.' She said and entered the crew quarters.

'Maybe next time Commander.' I heard Garrus and saw him waiting for Wrex with Tali at the lift.

'You're a good kid.' Said the krogan and clapped her on the shoulder. Ouch. Even Shepard couldn't stand that without wincing.

'He he, thanks.'' She replied while rubbing her shoulder. 'Your style was quite... interesting.' Yeah it was. Only calling and checking. No folds, no raises. I expected him to raise mercilessly. Well, he looked rather bored. Maybe he just didn't like card games.

'Ha ha!' Laughed Wrex in that deep thundering way. 'Next time we compete, we're going to fight tresher maws. See you Shepard.' He said and left with Garrus and Tali.

'How did you do it?' I asked the commander who was filling a bag with all the stuff she won.

'With luck, naturally.' She winked grinning. I just shook my head and poured two shots, giving one to her. She downed it in a second.

'Hold it, please!' I called after her as she entered the lift while I was picking up the bottles. I put them in my bag and followed her.

'Where to?' She asked with her hand on the buttons.

'To the cargo bay.' I replied and dropped my bag to the floor. ''You know Shep...' I started as I took a step towards her and she looked up. 'I couldn't help but notice that something was not entirely... right with the way you played.'

'Oh, really?' She asked smiling, looking in my eyes as I nodded and took an other step. 'And what was that?' She tried to ask innocently but couldn't hide her smile.

'Well, since you were sitting next to me, it wasn't too hard to notice, that your hand sometimes wandered down south.' She was still smiling, looking at me with her beautiful eyes. I leaned at the wall, supporting my weight on my arm next to her head. 'So either you had a bad itch or you were hiding something.'

'Hmm... and what would I hide?' She asked with growing smile but still hadn't done anything else.

'This.' I replied and reached into her back pocket while gently groping her bottom and pulled out her cheating cards.

'Oops, busted.' She said, fully grinning this time.

'Maybe I should mention this to the others, who you robbed off...?' I let the question hanging as I pushed my body to hers and leaned next to her ear.

'You probably shouldn't.' She groaned and I felt her hot breath on my neck and her heart pounding against my chest.

'Why not?' I slowly dragged out both words while my lips left tiny kisses on her neck.

'Because...' she was breathing hard and her arms embraced me. 'Just shut up and kiss me.' She said and locked lips with me.

As the doors opened she jumped on me and I grabbed her bum as she locked her legs behind me. We started kissing again and I stumbled out of the lift and tried to make my way to my shuttle. It was quite difficult with her gently chewing on my ear.

Finally we're in and I closed the door. Immediately she leant back and pulled me down to the bench with her weight. We continued kissing and I started tugging on her top. She released me with her arms and helped me remove it but immediately went back to kissing me. A second later I could feel her fumbling with my boxer, pulling it down then grabbing me.

'I think I found the pirates sword.' She grinned and kept slowly stroking me.

'Oh yeah?' I asked grinning as well. 'Then I think I'm gonna have a look at that booty.' Grabbing her hips I flipped her over onto her stomach and yanked off her pants in smooth motion leaving only her tiny thong on.

'Does it meet your expectations?' She asked laughing as she pushed out her bottom high in the air.

'Hmm it's quite a big booty.' I said and slapped her lightly. 'But I think I forgot to check out the chest properly. ' I laughed with her, not being able to stay in the role.

'Let me help you.' Shepard said as she suddenly jumped up, gaining control. She pushed me down onto the bench and straddled me. She pulled off her sports bra and pulled my head into her bosom . 'Here it is.' She said giggling.

Shepard giggling... it was still hard to accept even after the time I spent with her. She has such a complex personality. A fierce, brave warrior in a moment and a caring, affectionate person in the next. A sarcastic, with wicked humour, then a giggling schoolgirl. I loved every second I spent with her.

I started kissing her and rubbed my head between her breasts while my hands massaged her firm backside. Soon she was rubbing herself on my lap, getting her underwear wetter by the minute. I swear I could hear her even purring.

'Alright, enough of the foreplay, I need it now.' She announced suddenly and pulled her thong aside and started lowering herself. I could feel my tip spreading her lips then sinking between her velvety folds until it hit bottom. 'Hmm... finally.' She sighed and embraced me tightly.

'I love you girl.' I moaned and kissed her passionately. 'You're just perfect.'

'Where did the rough pirate go now?' She asked smiling and stroked my face with her thumbs.

'I never said I'm a pirate.' I laughed and kissed her. 'If you remember, it was Ash, who started calling me that.'

'Yeah, right. But anyway, enough of the talk about the chief or anybody else.' She said with a feral grin as she pushed me on my back and started riding me slowly. Every time she moved I could feel myself slide out of her all the way, then back until her bottom was resting on my thighs.

'Jealous... _Commander?_' I whispered in her ear, slowly dragging out the second word. Her reply was a simple not so gentle bite on my ear. 'OK, I got it...' I laughed and captured her lips, kissing her passionately.

A few minutes later we're moaning and groaning as I drove myself into her. Shepard was lying on her back on the bench, back arching, firm legs crossed behind my back. We're approaching orgasm fast. I could feel her hard nipples rubbing against my chest and her mound against my crotch as I bottomed out with each trust.

'A little more!' She mewled in delight and kept rubbing herself against me. A few seconds later I could feel her clamping down on me hard and her juices running freely between us. It was just too much for me and with a groan I came as well.

I lied on her and she slowly stroked my hair. It was just so good, I didn't want to get up but then...

'I think, I should go now, take a shower.' She said and released me. I sighed and got off of her.

'Me too I guess.' I said and twisted my towel around my waist. 'If you wan to join...' I smiled and held out my hand. She took it and I helped her up. She cleaned up the best as she could.

'Maybe next time.' She forced a smile, but looked away, not meeting my eyes. That's it then, I thought. I should had known. She wasn't sure about her feelings.

I saw the looks she gave to Liara, when she didn't look, and saw them from the asari as well. There was definitely something going there, even if they weren't aware of the other's feelings. Even I wasn't sure if my feeling were totally oblivious towards her. The "young", blue socially awkward asari just had this effect I couldn't explain.

'Is it because of her?' I asked and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

'What? No! It's just... 'She sighed and brushed her fingers through her hair.' I need some time to think about this.' She said and looked in my eyes. 'I like you, I care about you. Give me time, please.'

'That's what we're lacking... but alright.' I smiled and brushed her cheek with my thumb and kissed her forehead. 'Anything you need.'


End file.
